


Monsters and Friends

by orphan_account



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cuteness and fluff, Friendship, Gen, Spot the kaiju, for now, independent ficlets, pet kaiju, we all know I never resist angst for long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pacific Rim themed ficlets<br/>tumblr made me do it<br/>I regret nothing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad Puppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spot the Kaiju belongs to Greenkangaroo  
> well, that's where I stole the name at least

"This is ridiculous," Herman grunted.

He was answered by a pathetic whimper, and Spot looking at him with huge, pleading eyes.

"Don’t you look at me this way, you hideous little monster, this is all your fault."

Another whimper, even sadder this time.

Herman, as a child, has had a golden retriever. It had been a good dog, very kind, and occasionally obedient, when it felt like it. And when it wasn’t obedient, and was caught doing something bad, he would make a show of how guilty it was, rolling on its back in submission, whimpering and barking sadly until Herman started thinking that really, it wasn’t so bad that the dog had eaten his favourite shoes.

Spot was a little like that.

A three meters long puppy with toxic blue blood and teeth and claws that could cut through metal.

Had cut through metal.

The metal that had been used to make a door for the hangar-turned-kennel in which Newt kept his bloody pet. Because, from what Herman guess of the situation, Spot had been bored and, probably, had thought that Newt would never, ever come back to him.

Puppy.

Giant puppy.

Giant puppy, now looking at Herman as if it hoped that he could somehow put back the door in place before Newton could come back and scold it for what it’d done.

The worse, Herman thought, was that he knew how to do it, and had already started sending messages to the right people.

Curse that damn creature, and curse Newton.


	2. not a cocktail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deciding to make cocktails in a laboratory had turned out to be a rather bad decision.

"I demand an explanation," Stacker stated calmly.

Newt, on the other hand, was anything but calm. He threw a desperate look at Hermann in a mute plea for help, to which Herman replied by raising an eyebrow and making a face that clearly meant  _"This is your problem and I am not getting involved. Also: I told you so."_

Which wasn’t very helpful.

But then again, Hermann was rarely ever helpful.

 

"It was an accident," Newton claimed. “I was trying to figure out a way to maybe obtain kaiju stem cells from adult parts that we have. It could help us understand their biology better, maybe even use it for scientific purpose, since they were probably engeneered in the first place and I thought, well, why couldn’t we do it too, it wouldn’t be too hard and…"

“ _Mister Geizsler_."

"That was last week. This week, we all decided to have a little gathering in here, because some of the equipment allows us to make… interesting cocktails. Raleigh thought that glass contained one of said cocktails, and he liked the taste enough that he asked miss Mori to taste it. It  _wasn’t_  a cocktail."

"That much was obvious, yes," Stacker replied, looking at the little girl in his arms. Mako was looking at everything around her with intense serious, and listening intently to every word said.

Raleigh…

They didn’t know where Raleigh was this very instant, because he was better had slipping away than a five years old ought to have been, but no one worried about that. Usually, they could find him around Gypsy Danger, or stealing cookies in the kitchen.

Sometimes, both.

"How long are they going to stay children, mister Miller?"

"Ah. Well. In a worst case scenario… In about ten years, we can start calling them teenagers, you know?"

It had been an attempt at a joke.

Judging by Stacker’s expression, the humour had been lost on him.

"I’ll start working straight away to bring them back to normal, sir," Newton promised.

"I would advise that you do, mister Miller, or  _you_  will be the one babysitting Raleigh until he grows up again."


	3. Hermann bakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Herman likes baking. he is good at baking. also, Kaiju eats cookies and cakes, but can't really digest them. Kaiju eats them anyway. Mayhem ensues.

Hermann was a great cook. He wasn’t the one who said so. His wife herself admitted that she’d been mostly seduced by his cooking abilities (to which Newton liked to laugh as he added “it sure wasn’t going to be for his people skill”, which generally earned him a tender slap on the back of the head)

No one resisted his meals, and when he baked, it was to die for.

Almost litterally, in the case of Spot the Kaiju.

Of course, it had been Newton’s fault, all of it. He was the one who had suggested a picnic in Spot’s hangar, to “involve him in family activities and everything”. Once they had all been there, Vanessa had started arguing with Newton that it was silly to call Spot a “him” when it could have just as easily been a “her”. It had degenerated into a heated debate about biology and linguistics, until a loud whine had interrupted them.

The first thing Hermann noticed was that Spot was lying on its side, looking every bit like a sick puppy. The second thing he noticed was the half chewed plate that had once contained his famous raspberry cookies (Newton didn’t like chocolate). The third thing he noticed was the hiccups that were shaking Spot’s entire body.

"I am not cleaning!" he shouted at the same time as Vanessa, mere seconds before Spot vomited all over the floor.


End file.
